Modern conveniences require consolidation of furniture. The invention set forth hereinafter provides collapsible, compact and Convenient furniture useful in such matters as sewing machine cabinets, and home and office business facilities that include computers and other equipment, as well as in a variety of other applications.
Other folding table/storage cabinet devices are known, but each fail to solve certain limitations and disadvantages as are solved with the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,896 discloses a foldaway table system, but without the significant improvements provided for in the present invention, and as described below. German Patent Application No. DE 3,739,658 A1 discloses a foldaway table top, but without the stabilizing and adaptability features of the present invention. Likewise, German Patent Application No. 2,013,607 discloses a folding table that lacks important features of and functions unlike the present invention.